


Sweethearts Cupcake

by CloversDreams



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Aged up characters, Baker!Tsukasa, Bakery AU, Dr. STONE Week 2020, M/M, Mirai isn’t sick, Modern AU, RichBoyWithTooMuchMoneyAndFreeTime!Ryusui, Ryusui is hopeless in the kitchen as expected, Ryusui starts out insufferable, Tsukasa is a very caring employer, a thin line indeed, and Tsukasa sees that… eventually, basically canon him, but he really is a good guy, but so is Annoyance At First Spoken Word, love at first sight is real, no petrification, shes in high school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25016050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloversDreams/pseuds/CloversDreams
Summary: Ryusui waved both hands in the air to get his attention and shrieked, “It’s not what you think! I want to try your sweets!”“Oh. All right.” Tsukasa had to admit he felt just a little bad for jumping to a conclusion, even though anyone in his position also would have done the same. He cleared his throat, ignored the way his cheeks started to burn, then asked, “Was there something in particular you wanted?”“All of them,” Ryusui replied without missing a beat. He simply grinned when Tsukasa gave him a look.Tsukasa’s gaze fell to the pastries on display in the counter and he said, “These are four for five. Those are on sale today for–”“Great. One of each.” Ryusui interrupted. He motioned broadly with both hands as he said, “And everything else on the menu.”“Some things aren’t finished baking,” Tsukasa explained, “others are made to order and take time. So you see, I can’t give you one of everything.”“You can. I’ll wait.” Ryusui reached into his pocket and pulled out a credit card. He waved it in the air before finally offering it to Tsukasa as he said, “I don’t care how much it costs.”
Relationships: Nanami Ryuusui/Shishiou Tsukasa
Comments: 10
Kudos: 44
Collections: Dr. Stone Week 2020





	Sweethearts Cupcake

There weren’t many things in the world that could surprise Tsukasa. He was in his late twenties and had practically seen it all by now. The universe had to try very hard to faze him at this point in his life. In fact, he prided himself on being able to keep a calm demeanor no matter the situation. That was why he didn’t even bother to look up when he heard the bell above the bakery door jingle. Yuzuriha greeted the customer and asked if they’d like a table, ever the tentative hostess.

Tsukasa didn’t listen for a response. His attention was focused on setting out some more of the freshly baked tea cakes onto their special, three-tier display. They were dainty little things and he had to take care not to squeeze too hard as he picked them up. He couldn’t even begin to describe how many little pastries he’d accidentally squished over the years because he happened to have large hands. Not that he’d ever let something like that get in his way. Baking was his life, so he’d find a way around any obstacle that tried to prevent him from doing such.

Once finished, he slid the stand back to its spot on the counter. He removed his gloves and dropped them into the trashcan beneath the cash register. When he finally looked up he saw the back of a head of blond hair. This man, judging by how wide the shoulders were, seemed to be chatting Yuzuriha up about something. That wasn’t exactly uncommon, she was a cute girl after all, but it was strange how he seemed to be talking about the dimensions of the place. At least that’s what it sounded like from what little Tsukasa could hear. Whatever. He didn’t care how weird the guy was, his money was still good.

Boy did he hate just how desperate that sounded even in his head. Thoughts of the pile of bills that were due flashed in his mind. Yeah, he knew the situation wasn’t good. He’d been dodging calls from bill collectors for a while now. Tsukasa didn’t need a constant reminder. He’d figure something out. It was not something to worry about in front of a potential customer that was on the way over to the counter. 

“Good morning. What can I help you with to…day…?” Tsukasa only managed to finish the question because his body was on autopilot. When the blond looked up from the pastries that were on display in the counter, their eyes met, and it felt like all the air left the building. Tsukasa’s breath hitched in his throat. He hadn’t ever seen a prettier set of eyes before, wow. They reminded him of the way the sea reflected the sky on a cloudless day. They were so alluring he wanted to dive into them. His heart fluttered in his chest and it took every ounce of willpower he could muster not to flinch.

If Tsukasa didn’t know any better, he’d say that time itself had suddenly come to a halt. The odd feeling bubbling within him was as unsettling as it was curious. He might pass out if he didn’t get some oxygen into his lungs soon. While he knew that, he couldn’t seem to remember how. All of this because of a pair of eyes? He could hardly believe such a thing.

A smile spread across the blond’s face and Tsukasa swore he must’ve died. He felt his cheeks start to burn as blush rushed to them faster than it ever had in his life. Was it as obvious as he thought it was? He really hoped not. He’d heard tales of feelings like these, but never thought he’d experience them himself. It simply didn’t seem possible. Keeping this shop running was the only thing that mattered in his life. He didn’t have time for feelings or any of that nonsense.

Ahh, where was everyone else? Anyone would do to fix this awful situation. Someone to return the air to the room so he could think clearly again. The blond pointed at him all of a sudden and Tsukasa jolted in surprise.

“You there! Who owns this quaint establishment?”

“Uhh… me?” Tsukasa replied with an unintentional upwards inflection. At least he was breathing again, that was a step in the right direction.

The blond scrunched his face as he replied, “You don’t sound sure. Do you or do you not own this bakery?”

“I do.” Tsukasa was proud to say he sounded a lot more confident that time.

“In that case, I’m Ryusui Nanami, and I’d like to make you the offer of a lifetime,” The blond declared loudly.

Tsukasa watched as he reached into his jacket and removed something small. Next he took out a pen and started to scribble on it. That was when Tsukasa realized that the first thing was a check book. He frowned as he continued to watch the blond.

“Cute shop, good location,” Ryusui nodded as he tore a check from the book. He placed it onto the counter and tapped it as he asked, “Will this amount do?”

“For what?” Tsukasa asked without batting an eye.

“The deed, of course,” Ryusui replied. He snapped his fingers and yelled, “So I can tear it down and build a trendy new restaurant!”

Tsukasa’s frown deepened. Ah, it had definitely been a false alarm earlier. That feeling was probably indigestion. That absolutely explained it. He looked down at the check and his gaze traveled over the number he saw very carefully. It didn’t seem real. The number of zeros had to be a mistake of some sort. He kept his eyes upon the check and tilted his head as he muttered, “That’s…”

“Incredibly generous, I know! Lucky you!” Ryusui exclaimed.

Tsukasa grinded his teeth to bite back the incredibly harsh tongue lashing that threatened to escape him. The nerve of this jerk. He used a single finger to slide the check back across the counter as he said, “Sorry, it’s not for sale.”

Ryusui looked quite surprised by his response. He blinked a few times before he finally managed to ask, “Did you see the zeros?”

“I did.”

“Look again.” Ryusui slid the check back towards him.

Tsukasa shook his head. “Don’t need to.”

Ryusui made an indignant noise. He clearly wasn’t used to not getting his way. His smile wavered slightly as he sighed, “Listen, if you’ll just take a moment to reconsider–”

“That’s a laugh,” Tsukasa snorted. He crossed his arms and glared at the blond as he said, “My grandmother told me the story about how she and my grandfather met in this very bakery at least a hundred times over the years. The two of them were standing right where we are now. Their eyes met and they just _knew_.”

Ryusui’s eyes widened and he seemed to be left momentarily speechless. Good.

“They got married and then saved up as much money as they could so they could buy the place from the original owner. Every cent they earned went into caring for and maintaining this old building. They worked tirelessly all their lives and thought up dozens of delicious recipes, which they always baked with extra love, so they could try and share a little of the happiness they found with others.” Tsukasa held his chin in the air defiantly. He glared at the blond as he added, “So no, mister Nanami, I won’t reconsider selling.”

Tsukasa reached beneath the counter and grabbed one of the closest cookies to himself. He placed the heart-shaped treat with pink frosting onto a napkin and slid it over to the blond. “Here, because my grandparents would never have sent you away empty handed.”

With that, Tsukasa walked away from the counter. There were no other customers around at the moment so he could walk off for a minute as he waited for this guy to clear out. It was obvious that he’d continue to try and get his way if Tsukasa stayed, so this was the only logical thing to do. He walked into the kitchen with a scowl on his face. There was only one thing he knew for sure right now. A pair of eyes like _those_ were wasted on someone like _that_.

Tsukasa had just finished putting the day’s first batch of cookies into the oven when his employees arrived. As usual, Yo was boasting loudly about some girl he met recently while Chrome ignored him and talked about a new molecular gastronomy experiment he wanted to try out. Kohaku shook her head at both of them, saying she didn’t know how they were ever hired since they were awful. That lead to Yo’s daily challenge that he could bake a hundred more cookies than her. They sure were fired up so early in the morning.

He gave the three of them a brief hello and explained which cookies they needed to prioritize today. Once everyone understood their tasks, Tsukasa secluded himself in his office. A glance at the clock told him he had about ninety minutes before the shop opened up. That meant he had time to see what bills he could possibly juggle to get through the month. It was going to be rough, but he’d figure it out. He had to.

At about twenty minutes before it was time to open Tsukasa heard some sort of commotion. It didn’t take long for him to realize that Taiju and Yuzuriha had arrived. Things always got lively once that happened. He set down the paperwork he was in the middle of and rubbed his face. Things were worse than he’d thought. At this rate they’d have to close the doors in a matter of months. He couldn’t let that happen. There had to be something he could do to prevent it.

Tsukasa groaned into his hands then slammed them down onto his desk. He couldn’t dwell on that right now. He had to go set out the last few cupcakes on their display then man the register. He left his office and peeked into the kitchen to see everyone hard at work. They were all good at what they did and he was glad to have them on the team. He continued to the front of the store and got to work making things presentable before they opened.

Nearly as soon as Yuzuriha switched the sign to open, the bell above the door jingled. The first customer of the day had arrived. Tsukasa looked up from what he’d been doing and prepared to say the usual greeting. The words died in his throat when he saw a familiar pair of gorgeous eyes. He was left breathless for a moment before he remembered who they belonged to. Then he couldn’t do anything about the frown on his face.

“Oh, it’s you,” Tsukasa sighed. He didn’t bother to try and hide his true feelings. This guy wasn’t a customer, he was a pest. This was not the way he wanted to start his already not-great day. Tsukasa narrowed his eyes and grumbled, “I haven’t changed my mind since yesterday so if that’s why you’re here you can go ahead and walk right back out the door.”

Ryusui waved both hands in the air to get his attention and shrieked, “It’s not what you think! I want to try your sweets!”

“Oh. All right.” Tsukasa had to admit he felt just a little bad for jumping to a conclusion, even though anyone in his position also would have done the same. He cleared his throat, ignored the way his cheeks started to burn, then asked, “Was there something in particular you wanted?”

“All of them,” Ryusui replied without missing a beat. He simply grinned when Tsukasa gave him a look. Once it was clear that the guy wouldn’t move until he showed he was serious he explained, “The cookie you gave me yesterday was impossibly good and I must know if everything else you sell here lives up to the same standard.”

“Thanks… I think?” Tsukasa didn’t know if he was supposed to thank him. All he could say for certain right now was that this guy was a certified lunatic. Pretty eyes aside, that smile of his was wild. Lord knew just what this man was capable of. It was better to humor him so he’d leave faster. Tsukasa’s gaze fell to the pastries on display in the counter and he said, “These are four for five. Those are on sale today for–”

“Great. One of each.” Ryusui interrupted. He motioned broadly with both hands as he said, “And everything else on the menu.”

“Some things aren’t finished baking,” Tsukasa explained, “others are made to order and take time. So you see, I can’t give you one of everything.”

“You can. I’ll wait.” Ryusui reached into his pocket and pulled out a credit card. He waved it in the air before finally offering it to Tsukasa as he said, “I don’t care how much it costs.”

Whatever argument Tsukasa had died in his throat. After seeing just how bad things were financially, there was no way he could turn down a purchase like that. He took the card and rung up the strangest, most expensive purchase he’d ever dealt with. Afterwards he grabbed one of each treat that was in the display case and put them onto two plates. He handed them to Ryusui and motioned for him to sit down while he went into the kitchen to start on the few things that needed to be made from scratch.

Chrome was sent to work the register while Tsukasa focused on things in the kitchen. He barely even heard Yo and Kohaku gossiping about ‘the blond-haired guy that had the boss in a fuss’. The two of them kept peeking out of the kitchen window to try and gauge his reaction to the treats he was tasting. From what Tsukasa could gather, the guy had an excellent poker face. They couldn’t make heads or tails of his thoughts.

It was just over three hours later by the time the final pie was out of the oven and cooled enough to serve. Tsukasa could hardly believe the blond was still there. He cut a perfect looking slice of the final pie then brought it out to Ryusui himself. The blond smiled as he thanked him. Tsukasa had about a million questions he wanted to ask, but he wasn’t so rude that he’d interrupt someone while they ate. He turned to walk away then heard a strangled sound. He looked back at Ryusui just in time to see him set down his fork, wipe his mouth, and motion for him to sit across from him. Tsukasa was simply too curious at this point not to.

“Absolutely everything was incredible. There wasn’t a dud in the spread,” Ryusui said without being asked. He shook his head in disbelief then eyed Tsukasa suspiciously and asked, “You said these are all your grandparents’ own recipes?”

“Most of them, yeah,” Tsukasa nodded. He rubbed the back of his neck and muttered, “I did come up with a few myself.”

“You’ve got a knack for it, then!” Ryusui declared with a grin. “All of the flavor profiles taste like they were created by the same brilliant mind.”

“Oh. Well, uh, thanks.” Tsukasa wasn’t sure what to do with his hands so he just placed them onto his lap.

Ryusui looked around and then nodded as he hummed, “This place could be really successful, you know.”

“Yeah.” Tsukasa snorted. Sure, in his wildest dreams. Even when his grandparents ran it the shop just barely made enough to keep itself afloat.

“I mean it!” Ryusui exclaimed. He leaned forward and lowered his voice as he added, “With the right guidance your financial woes would be a thing of the past.”

Tsukasa’s eyes widened and he looked around. He saw Yo and Kohaku duck when he turned towards the kitchen window. He looked back at the blond and kept his voice soft as he asked, “How do you know about that?”

“I have a sense for these things,” Ryusui replied.

Tsukasa was silent for a moment as he studied the blond. He shook his head then sighed, “Well I don’t have a know-it-all like you around to ‘guide’ me or whatever. Things are what they are, and I don’t think there’s anything I can do to change that.”

Ryusui’s gaze was fixed upon Tsukasa as he asked, “But you want to, right? Fix things, I mean.”

“Of course. This bakery is my life.” Tsukasa clenched his hands into fists and his gaze fell to the table. His voice was barely above a whisper as he admitted, “I don’t know what I’ll do without it.”

“That settles it!” Ryusui yelled much louder than necessary. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out his check book. A quick scribble on it then he tore out the check and shoved it at Tsukasa. “I’ll buy into the business as a full partner!”

“Wait, you’ll _what_?” Tsukasa practically yelled. He looked down at the check and then back up at the blond and added, “Just yesterday you wanted to tear the building down and put up some awful restaurant.”

“Trendy restaurant,” Ryusui corrected him. He had a crooked half-smile on his face as he said, “I changed my mind. These baked goods are too amazing to ignore.”

“We can agree on that much, at least.” Tsukasa sighed and shook his head. He didn’t like having to repeat himself but he supposed there was no other choice. “I also remember telling you that the place wasn’t for sale. That goes for the business as well.”

Ryusui clicked his tongue then said, “Don’t misunderstand me, I don’t want to take anything from you. I want to work _with_ you. Together we can put this place on the map!”

“You don’t even know anything about running a bakery!” Tsukasa exclaimed a bit louder than he meant to. He couldn’t help it. This guy just pressed all his buttons and it made him want to scream.

“I’ll learn!” Ryusui yelled right back.

There was conviction in the blond’s eyes like nothing Tsukasa had ever seen before. Not only that, but he had to admit that he needed some help. Something needed to change or he’d have to close the doors. That was the last thing he wanted. This guy might’ve been a nuisance, but he also knew how to make more money than he could ever need. Tsukasa realized that it would be worth his pride taking a hit if it meant he could keep the business afloat. The employees were all like family to him at this point. When he thought about that, he was willing to do whatever necessary to make sure they were provided for.

Tsukasa stood and turned his back to the blond. After a quick glance towards the kitchen to make sure he wasn’t being watched he cleared his throat. He made sure his voice was loud enough for Ryusui to hear, but not that it would carry as he said, “Let’s continue this in my office.”

*  
  


It was kind of amazing that nearly six weeks could go by in the blink of an eye. The day Tsukasa agreed to Ryusui’s incredibly generous offer to buy into his business still felt like it was a dream. He had to remind himself that it was real. Though he supposed the fact that the blond was always around the bakery now was reminder enough. He even had to share his office these days, which was a bit of a challenge considering it wasn’t that big of a space. Somehow, they managed to make it work.

Tsukasa did his best to ignore the little details like how whenever they sat across from one another at their shared desk he could smell Ryusui’s shampoo. It seemed like the guy never used the same kind two days in a row. He absolutely wouldn’t put it past the guy to have a different scent for each day of the week. What an incredible waste of money. It just screamed Ryusui. This evening’s scent was cherry blossom. Not that Tsukasa was paying attention to that sort of thing.

He glanced up at the blond and watched him in silence for a moment. Ryusui only ever wore glasses when he was going over paperwork, so this was a rare sight indeed. There was a small crinkle between his eyebrows because he furrowed them when he concentrated. Part of Tsukasa wanted to stare and make sure he could soak it all in. He didn’t even know why. It wasn’t like the guy was doing anything interesting. Browsing financial records was actually the opposite of such. Perhaps it was just the rare sight of him focused and quiet for once that he found so intriguing.

Ryusui tapped the papers he held on the desk to line them all up neatly. He set them down then pointed at a specific spot on the top page and mumbled, “Says here that you haven’t gotten a raise in years? Not even a little bonus?”

Tsukasa shrugged then explained, “I make sure to provide for my employees first and foremost.”

“I get that mindset, and more power to you, but it’s not doing you any favors.” Ryusui sighed. He shook his head and continued to read over the document.

Tsukasa frowned but didn’t say a word. The guy tended to be blunt and get right to the point when it came to dealing with money. Since he wasn’t in any position to question it, he opted for listening to what the blond had to say.

Ryusui sighed then removed his glasses and set them atop the papers. He sat back in his chair and tapped the tips of his fingers together one after another. Ryusui thought about it a moment before he finally said, “What you need is a special promotion to draw in customers and drum up business. Something like… I dunno, anyone that comes in with their partner gets a free Sweethearts Cupcake.”

“What’s a Sweethearts Cupcake?” Tsukasa immediately asked.

“No clue,” Ryusui shrugged. He stared up at the ceiling as he replied, “You’ll have to think something up. Make sure it’s pink and includes hearts, the ladies eat that kind of thing up.”

Tsukasa side-eyed his business partner for a moment. It wasn’t the first time the guy made a comment that implied he was good with the opposite sex. He freaking got it, already. Tsukasa ignored the irritation that brewed within him and asked, “How exactly is giving away free food helping the situation?”

Ryusui finally looked at him. He blinked a few times before he replied, “If couples come into the shop together and see all the other delicious looking treats on display, there’s an extremely high chance that something will catch their eye and they’ll purchase it to go with their cupcake. That’s a sale we might not have made without giving something away.”

“That actually makes sense,” Tsukasa mumbled.

“I’m very good at what I do,” Ryusui snickered.

“That remains to be seen,” Tsukasa replied without missing a beat. True as it might be, it wasn’t like the blond needed his ego stroked. He stood before Ryusui could reply and said, “If you’ll excuse me, I need to be alone with my own thoughts if I’m expected to come up with a new dessert on the spot.”

Ryusui held his hand in the air and called, “Fine, fine. I’ll see you tomorrow, partner. My lessons will begin then too.”

Tsukasa paused in the doorway and asked, “Lessons?”

Ryusui put his hands behind his head and leaned back against his chair. “I said I wanted to learn every detail about the bakery business, didn’t I? That includes the hands-on stuff.”

“You want me to teach you how to bake?” Tsukasa asked, a bit flabbergasted by the idea. He didn’t recall signing up for that part.

Ryusui tilted his head back so he could see him and winked. “I’m a quick study, so don’t worry about it.”

Tsukasa merely grunted then continued on his way. Up until now the kitchen had been the one place he wouldn’t bump into Ryusui. The blond usually stayed in the storefront and dealt directly with customers. He really was a people person. He loved the attention and chance to mingle. Now Tsukasa wouldn’t have that. They’d be together a lot more often. His gut twisted at the thought.

He stopped walking right outside of the kitchen and pulled his hair up into a ponytail to keep it out of his face. After that he walked in and turned on the light. He wandered over to the fridge and looked at all of the fresh ingredients to see if anything in particular called out to him. It was time to dust off his imagination and create something special. Hopefully he still remembered how.

A small part of Tsukasa had wished that Ryusui was all bark and no bite. The blond liked to talk a lot, but maybe he wouldn’t follow through. It certainly was a surprise when Ryusui arrived thirty minutes after he did the next morning. Tsukasa was in the middle of the day’s preparations, and that wasn’t something he was used to having an audience for.

“Goood morning, partner!” Ryusui chirped.

Tsukasa glanced up from the dough he’d been kneading and mumbled, “You’re here, uh, early.”

“Of course I am! This is when the magic happens!” Ryusui chirped.

“No magic, just hard work.” Tsukasa corrected him. Afterwards, he walked over to the sink and washed his hands. He dried them then glanced at Ryusui and said, “The others won’t get here for another hour so if you want to go get yourself some breakfast or something you’ve got time.”

Ryusui shrugged and replied, “Wouldn't learn much of anything if I did that.”

“I guess not,” Tsukasa sighed. He turned towards Ryusui and asked, “What exactly do you want to know?”

“Everything.”

“That’s a tall order,” Tsukasa muttered. He’d worked tirelessly for countless years to hone his craft. Not to mention the schooling he’d gone through before that. This guy thought he could learn a lifetime’s worth of information just like that. It wasn’t so simple.

“Then we’d better get started. I brought my own apron!” Ryusui held up the cloth he’d apparently been holding. He put it over his head then tied it behind his back. Ryusui stood there and grinned as Tsukasa’s eyes traveled over the words ‘master baker’. He continued to grin when Tsukasa gave him a look.

“All right…” Tsukasa finally sighed. “I guess first you should tell me what you do know, and we can go from there.”

“Not a thing!” Ryusui laughed.

“Basics, then.” Tsukasa hoped that didn’t sound nearly as exhausted as the idea made him feel. This was the least he could do for the guy that saved him from having to close the bakery. He cracked his neck side to side then motioned for the sink behind himself. “Step one in every kitchen is to wash your hands.”

“Aye, aye!”

“What are you, a pirate?” Tsukasa snorted.

“Only when the roleplay gets serious,” Ryusui teased. He winked at Tsukasa then waltzed past him to wash his hands. He turned on the water and grabbed the soap then snickered, “Not that I’ve done anything like that in a while. How about you?”

“This isn’t appropriate kitchen conversation,” Tsukasa grumbled.

“Oh, sorry,” Ryusui turned off the water and dried his hands. He looked around then held up his hands in surrender as he said, “I didn’t mean to offend the cookware.”

It was hardly the cookware that Tsukasa was worried about. If he allowed it to continue the conversation would likely shift to how good Ryusui was with women again. Tsukasa didn’t want to have to work in close proximity with this guy and talk about things like that. The bad taste in his mouth that thought left aside, he just wanted to focus on opening his shop. There was work to be done and it’d be slow going if he had to walk someone else through every single step.

“Grab some butter and eggs from the fridge,” Tsukasa said as he set out a few mixing bowls. “Milk too.”

Ryusui hummed as he wandered over to the fridge to do just that. He got the necessary items then shut the door and asked, “Did you come up with an idea for the new cupcake, by the way?”

Tsukasa didn’t look up from what he was doing as he said, “Yeah. I plan to explain it to everyone when they get here later. It’ll be a red and white swirled vanilla sponge. Inside of which there will be a decadent cherry filling. The whole thing will be topped with a sweet cream cheese frosting and candy hearts.”

“Ohh, I love cherry!” Ryusui cooed as he wiggled in place.

“You don't say,” Tsukasa muttered.

He was glad he sounded uninterested because the way his pulse started to race betrayed him completely. Yeah, he’d noticed that. Ryusui was always first in line to buy a cherry tart or taste any concoction involving that flavor. He also noticed that Ryusui’s hair always smelled strongest when it was the day he used the cherry blossom shampoo, so he probably used more of it. These things may or may not have influenced the decisions he’d made about the dessert, and Tsukasa would never admit it. He cleared his throat and began their first lesson in the kitchen.

*  
  
  


Tsukasa flopped onto the couch and let out a soft groan. He draped his arm over his eyes in an attempt to escape the lights that shined above. It didn’t really help. Almost two months of training had gone by and Ryusui was… he was…

“Rough day?”

Tsukasa was knocked out of his thoughts at the sound of his sister's voice. Ah, that was right, she told him after school clubs were canceled for a while so she’d be home earlier. It was still so hard to believe that she was a high schooler now. It felt like just yesterday she was toddling around the place and drawing on the walls no matter how many times she was told not to. Now she was applying for art scholarships. Where did the time go?

He rubbed his face and muttered into his hands, “You have no idea.”

Mirai walked around the couch then lifted his legs out of the way so she could sit down. She placed them down on her lap and pat them then said, “Let me guess, it has to do with that business partner of yours? Most of your drama seems to these days.”

Tsukasa groaned at the mention of Ryusui. He shut his eyes and sighed, “I know he's trying his best but he’s just so darn _bad_ at everything, ugh. Baking doesn’t suit him at all.” He rolled onto his side and curled up just enough so his legs weren’t on top of Mirai anymore. Then he let out what had to be his millionth exasperated sigh since he got home.

“I have to clean up behind him the entire day and fix his mistakes and attempt to re-teach him things I explained weeks ago. I can't focus on any of the other things I need to.” Tsukasa was just thinking out loud at this point. Or, complaining out loud, he guessed. “And it's not like I can tell him I don’t want to bother teaching him. He's the reason we're still in business. The promotion of his is a huge success and business is better than ever.” He motioned vaguely in the air. “This is honestly the least I can do. I just expected some form of progress at this point. Somehow he still knows absolutely nothing about baking.”

Mirai thought about it for a moment. She finally tilted her head and asked, “Can't you just make someone else do all that troublesome stuff?”

“Huh?” Tsukasa blinked as he tried to process her words.

“Well, you’re the boss, so assign the task of babysitter to someone else,” Mirai suggested.

“Except I don't hate any of my employees that much,” Tsukasa sighed. He shut his eyes and immediately pictured the way that Ryusui smiled when he did the tiniest thing right. The ridiculous blond glowed for the rest of the day afterwards. Times like those didn’t feel like a chore at all. In fact, they made Tsukasa feel all warm inside.

“Ah, I see.” Mirai said mostly to herself. “You don’t want anyone else spending that much time with him, huh?”

Tsukasa opened his eyes. He glanced at her and grumbled, “That's not what I said.”

“It's what I heard.” She insisted.

“You need to get your ears checked.” He snorted.

Mirai snorted right back then rolled her eyes. She let out a soft sigh before she finally asked, “Leftovers for dinner tonight?”

Tsukasa shook his head and grumbled, “Pizza.”

“You’re really struggling, huh?” Mirai pat his foot. “Don’t worry, everything will work out for the best.”

“You sound awfully sure about that,” Tsukasa mumbled.

“One of us has to be,” Mirai laughed. She stood then started to walk away. She waved over her shoulder as she said she would order from his favorite place.

Tsukasa found himself a bit irritated. It had nothing to do with the fact that he kept thinking about that conversation with Mirai all night and couldn’t sleep. No, this morning he found himself annoyed by something he couldn’t quite figure out. Maybe it was just a bad day in general. He glanced up from the cupcakes he was frosting to see Ryusui cheering on Taiju and Kohaku, who were apparently in the middle of a kneading contest to see who could make the perfect dough.

After that the blond wandered over to where Yo was working. He tossed his arm around Yo’s shoulders and the pair laughed loudly about some joke that Tsukasa had apparently missed. He didn’t know why they needed to stand that close to one another just to have a conversation about cookie decorating. The way the two of them laughed so carefreely really rubbed him the wrong way. This was a kitchen, not a playground.

Not that he cared who Ryusui chose to spend his time with. Mirai was wrong about that. It didn’t matter at all. In fact, it was a good thing that the blond wasn’t underfoot for once. Tsukasa could finally be productive again. Maybe it was even a small miracle.

He said that and yet found himself unable to look away from the pair. He watched Ryusui whisper something into Yo’s ear then the two of them start to snicker to themselves. Tsukasa grinded his teeth and instinctively squeezed the piping bag he held, which made frosting squirt everywhere but the cupcake he was supposedly decorating.

His gut twisted in knots and he was absolutely done with all of this nonsense. He walked over to the pair and loomed over them until they noticed his disapproving glare. He narrowed his eyes at Yo and snapped, “Back to work.”

“Yes!” Yo yelped then scurried off to get some more ingredients from the fridge. He practically tripped over his own two feet in his attempt to be quick about it.

“As for you,” Tsukasa turned his attention towards Ryusui, “What’s your problem? Can’t you focus at all?”

“I wasn’t–”

Tsukasa held up a hand to silence him and said, “I don’t want to hear it. Baking isn’t just some passing fad. If you’re not taking this seriously then get out of my kitchen.”

He watched Ryusui open his mouth then shut it without a word, evidently speechless for once. Talk about a miracle. Tsukasa rolled his eyes then turned and stomped off. He didn’t need any of this crap right now. His mood was already bad enough. He hurried to his office then locked the door behind himself. As soon as he sat down, he was hit with a heaping ton of regret.

He went and made a scene in front of everyone and for what? He couldn’t think of a single decent reason for it. He rubbed his face and wondered when he’d become such an irrational person. Maybe he was sick. That’d explain quite a few things. Even so, if he went home early he’d have a horrible workload tomorrow. It wasn’t worth it. He’d just have to power through.

The look in Ryusui’s eyes earlier had been a mix of genuine shock and confusion. Tsukasa was sure it was permanently burned into his brain. Though he clearly wasn’t the one at fault since he wasn’t the one being all buddy-buddy in the kitchen. He certainly wasn’t hanging off someone and laughing about an apparent inside joke. When the heck did those two have time to make an inside joke, anyway? Tsukasa’s gut twisted again and he laid his head on his desk. He didn’t know what was wrong with himself, but he needed to get over it fast.

It was half an hour later when there was a knock on the office door. Tsukasa kept his gaze on his paperwork and muttered, “It’s open.”

Kohaku walked in then crossed her arms and gave him a look. When it was clear that he wouldn’t be the one to start the conversation she sighed, “Are you all right? That little outburst earlier was–”

“Unnecessary, I know.” Tsukasa nodded.

“Ryusui works just as hard as everyone else, if not harder. He just so happens to do so with a positive attitude. It’s infectious and great for morale, by the way.” Kohaku explained without being asked. She’d give her opinion when necessary, whether it was wanted or not. It was part of her charm.

“I _know_ that.” Tsukasa groaned.

“You should apologize for hurting his feelings,” She continued.

“I didn’t–!” Tsukasa looked at the frown upon her face and his shoulders slumped. “You’re right.”

“Of course I am.” Kohaku turned to leave the office and said, “Make sure it’s sincere or there’s no point.”

Tsukasa didn’t say a word as he watched her leave. She was right on all accounts, of course, but that didn’t mean he could just waltz out there and take back the scene he made. Maybe if they were characters in some cheesy story, but that wasn’t how things worked in real life. Instead, he decided it’d be better to work on some outstanding paperwork. He could deal with this mess later.

It was well after closing by the time Tsukasa finally looked up from his work to check the clock on his desk. He barely remembered Chrome coming into his office to say the storefront was locked and he was headed home. That meant everyone else had probably left too, and he should get out of there as well. He didn’t mean to stay this late again and knew Mirai would give him a talking to for it. Great.

Tsukasa left his office and headed down the hallway. When he reached the end of it he noticed that the kitchen light was on. It wasn’t like his employees to forget to shut something so important. He peeked in through the window and his eyes widened at the sight of a familiar head of blond hair. The guy’s apron was a mess, and he had flour on his face. What a sight to behold.

So Ryusui was all alone in there. That gave Tsukasa the perfect opportunity to finally apologize like he’d been wondering how he should do. There was no more time for wondering. He just needed to say it. The door seemed heavier than usual as Tsukasa pushed it open and walked into the kitchen.

“You’re still here.” Tsukasa wasn’t sure that he’d call the feeling in his gut relief. It felt more like anxiety. Not that there was any reason for the blond not to accept his apology. He motioned towards his own cheek and added, “You’ve got a little something there.”

“So are you.” Ryusui replied. He rubbed the cheek in question, which just smeared the flour that was on it and said, “I wanted to try my hand at a recipe I found.”

Which he absolutely could’ve done tomorrow during working hours. The blond really did put in the effort to try and improve. That made Tsukasa feel even worse. His gaze fell to the floor and he sighed, “Listen, I was out of line earlier, and I wanted to apologize.”

“Hm?” Ryusui picked up the nearby oven mitts. He scrunched his face as he thought about it for a moment then made a soft noise. “Oh, that. Don’t worry about it.”

“You sure do shrug things off easily,” Tsukasa replied. Though he couldn’t be sure if that made him feel any better. He watched the blond slip on the mitts then look at the timer on the oven.

“What would be the point in dwelling on things?” Ryusui asked. Though he offered Tsukasa a smile, it didn’t quite reach his eyes. He opened the oven then removed a baking sheet and set it onto the counter to cool. After he removed his gloves and shut the oven he looked at Tsukasa again and asked, “Since you’re here, do you want to try my latest attempt at baking something incredible?”

“Sure, why not?” It was the least he could do, after all. He was already late getting home and it wasn’t like a few extra minutes would matter.

Ryusui hummed softly then broke the awkwardly shaped cookie in two. He put each piece onto a napkin and offered Tsukasa the bigger half.

Tsukasa accepted then examined his piece of cookie. As far as decorating went, it was one of the blond’s most successful attempts. Still far from perfect, and they’d never be able to put it on display in the shop, but a noticeable improvement. The consistency also didn’t seem terrible for once. Maybe he finally retained some of the knowledge from his lessons. Part of Tsukasa felt kind of proud about that.

The two of them pressed their halves together in a toast of sorts then took a bite at the same time. They immediately made disgusted faces then turned and spit the food into the sink. Tsukasa put his hand over his mouth and muttered, “Oh my god.”

“What the hell kind of recipe was that!” Ryusui shrieked. He stuck out his tongue and made a grossed-out sound.

A quick glance at the ingredients on the counter and Tsukasa found the issue. He motioned towards one of the containers and said, “You used salt instead of sugar…”

“Seriously? That’s terrible!” Ryusui shrieked.

They looked at one another then both burst into a fit of laughter. As if Tsukasa hadn’t told him a million times that the salt was in one container and the sugar another. Or to taste his food as he made it. It was seriously like everything he said went in one ear and out the other with the blond and for some reason that was hilarious right now.

Tsukasa wiped the tears from the corners of his eyes then sighed. Had that lasted any longer his sides would’ve been in pain. Wow. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d laughed like that. He watched as a still smiling Ryusui turned the faucet on to wash away the evidence of the awful concoction. It was nice to see that his smile stretched across his whole face again. The look suited the blond.

Ryusui looked at him with that grin still upon his face and Tsukasa’s heart immediately fluttered in response. He took a step away from the blond then cleared his throat and set down the cookie that he absolutely wouldn’t take another bite of. He ignored the way that his cheeks burned as he said, “That was a decent job for once aside from the gigantic mistake.”

“Backhanded or not, I’ll take the compliment!” Ryusui snickered.

Tsukasa found that he was glad things weren’t tense or awkward between them. In fact, they seemed even more casual than before. It felt natural. Good, even. That didn’t change the fact that the blond had a really long way to go when it came to baking. He supposed it couldn’t be helped. It wasn’t like he’d been doing this for as long as he could remember. Tsukasa clearly had the upper hand. He forgot that sometimes.

Tsukasa looked around for a cookbook or tablet as he said, “I’ll help you remake it. What recipe did you use?”

“Ah.” Ryusui tucked his hair behind his right ear and said, “You don’t have to stick around if you’ve got someone waiting for you, no worries.”

“I’m not exactly in a hurry to get one of my sister’s lectures.” Tsukasa picked up the bowls that were on the counter and set them into the sink then turned on the faucet. He stared at the running water and added, “Plus, you’re the one who’s likely to have a date waiting, not me.”

“Guess we’ll be each other’s dates for the evening, then,” Ryusui hummed.

“Very funny.” Tsukasa felt an unsettling heaviness in his chest. He ignored it and held out his hand expectantly then said, “Pass me that measuring cup.”

Ryusui brought it over to him and Tsukasa turned to face him. He took the clean dishtowel that he’d held under the faucet for a moment then wiped the blond’s dirty cheek for him. Ryusui squeezed his eyes shut and pouted, probably on instinct. Tsukasa couldn’t help but smile at the sight. How childish.

He set the towel aside when he was finished and watched Ryusui open his eyes. A long moment passed where neither of them moved a muscle. For a brief second in time it was like they were the only two people in the world. Tsukasa watched the most adorable blush creep into the blond’s cheeks and suddenly his own pulse raced in his chest. Ryusui inhaled and looked like he was about to say something, but Tsukasa didn’t give him the chance. He took the measuring cup then turned back towards the sink and said, “Make sure the oven is preheated.”

*

Tsukasa found it hard to believe that it was approaching the half-year mark of when he and Ryusui had become business partners. Had anyone asked six months ago, he would’ve said they’d never get this far. Now here they were, in better shape than ever. If things kept up at this pace everyone would get a raise by the end of the year. That’d make his employees very happy. They’d certainly earned it.

His thoughts shifted to Ryusui, as they so often did these days. Six months working together felt like a big deal. It was a milestone for sure, but was it something that one bought a gift for? Tsukasa had no idea. He’d never done anything like it before. It felt like Ryusui would be the type to appreciate a gift. At the same time, he didn’t want to make things weird. Maybe something for their office that they could share. That could work. He’d have to look into it at another time. Right now he was too busy frowning at his phone.

“Why do you keep staring at your phone instead of watching the movie?” Mirai asked with a mouthful of popcorn. She waited a moment and when there was no response she asked, “Waiting on a message from someone?”

“No. Actually, yeah, there’s just something Ryusui asked me about décor that leaves me a bit worried. I don’t want to show up to work and find it drastically changed or anything.” Tsukasa explained. He frowned at his phone and added, “Since he hasn’t text me back, I wonder if I should call.”

Mirai turned towards him and leaned her head back against the couch. He didn’t even notice her gaze since he was still so caught up in his phone. She tossed a handful of popcorn into her mouth then asked, “Do you remember the stories Nana used to tell us about the one man she couldn’t get off her mind? Is stuff like that genetic?”

Tsukasa stiffened then finally looked up from his phone. He shot a look in her direction as he mumbled, “That was different. She was in love. I think about him all the time because he’s a pain in my ass.” Not to mention as a full partner he could technically make all sorts of changes to the way the business was run, and Tsukasa wasn’t fond of thinking about that potential chaos.

Mirai picked up another handful of popcorn and replied, “I think you should probably take some time to mull that over.”

“I don’t know what you mean.”

“No?” Mirai blinked at him. She motioned towards him and explained, “You like him so much that it makes you nauseous. I’ve seen it firsthand.” She reached over and put a comforting hand on his shoulder before he could protest. She smiled warmly and continued, “And that’s OK. There’s nothing wrong with it even if he doesn’t feel the same way about you.”

“What’s happening right now…?” Tsukasa was totally lost.

“I’m letting you know that it’s all right that you like him and that at the end of the day I’ll be here for you no matter what,” Mirai replied.

Tsukasa simply blinked at her. Was she serious? He _liked_ Ryusui? Of all people? Did she really think he had that poor taste? Although the guy _was_ pretty bright when it came to the business side of things. It was entirely because of him that they were still afloat. He was also adored by both employees and customers alike. Not to mention his smile was one of the brightest, warmest things Tsukasa had ever seen, and those eyes… damn. There really was no point in trying to deny it. He’d spent the better part of six months convincing himself that he didn’t see the apparently obvious signs.

So, he had feelings for Ryusui. Great. There was just one huge roadblock of a problem. The two of them had no choice but to continue working together, no matter their feelings towards one another. So if he went and say, I dunno, confessed in the heat of the moment but Ryusui ended up rejecting him they’d still have to see each other every day after that. It’d be the definition of awkward and sounded terrible. There was no point in risking something like that.

A sudden ache flared up in his chest. Was it longing? Or perhaps acceptance of the situation for what it was? Either way, it was unbearable. He set his phone onto the coffee table then stood and mumbled, “I don’t feel well. I’m going to retire early.”

“Do you want some tea?” Mirai asked as she eyed the phone he hadn’t let go of all evening.

“No, thank you. Goodnight.” He didn’t even acknowledge that his phone buzzed loudly as he got a new text.

Tsukasa felt like he hadn’t slept a wink. He really didn’t want to have to deal with all the couples that showed up for their promotional cupcake. With that in mind he assigned Taiju to work the register while he spent the day in his office catching up on the mound of paperwork that needed his attention. Every now and then someone would stop by and ask him a question but he never once looked up from what he was doing. It didn’t matter who it was, even if their voice made his heart skip a beat. He simply didn’t have time to deal with anything like that.

Once again he ended up staying past closing. It was a terrible habit, but not one that was so easily broken. He stood and then stretched. There was a very good chance that he’d feel the ache of not moving from this spot tomorrow. He’d have to power through it and hit the gym. That actually sounded pretty good right about now. Maybe there was one open late somewhere nearby. It was worth looking into.

A knock at the door surprised him and he almost jumped out of his skin. He really thought he was the only one still around. Tsukasa walked over to the door then opened it. He blinked a few times at the sight of Ryusui holding a plate with a single heart-shaped cookie in the middle. At least that’s what Tsukasa thought it was. The poor thing was frosted terribly, as if the hands that decorated it had been shaking the whole time. In the blond’s other hand was a glass of milk.

“Busy?” Ryusui asked without looking at him.

“Not really,” Tsukasa shrugged. He stepped aside to allow the blond entry. He got a whiff of peach scented shampoo as he walked by. Why did the guy have to be so appealing? He ignored that thought and said, “I was just getting ready to leave.”

“Would you try this first?” Ryusui asked.

“What is it?” Tsukasa asked as he picked the cookie up and inspected it. He couldn’t deny that it was familiar.

“It’s the first cookie you ever gave me, remember?” Ryusui replied with a nervous chuckle. He rubbed the back of his neck with his left hand then muttered, “Or at least an attempt at it.”

Tsukasa bit the cookie and nodded. It wasn’t right, but it was edible. That was progress as far as Ryusui was concerned. He could tell that he’d tried his best, though it was definitely on the near disaster side of things. That aside, he found that he wanted to smile. Then that horrible ache in his chest flared up again and he ended up frowning instead.

He looked at Ryusui and said, “Not bad. It needs a few tweaks but is overall edible, which is good. Decorating needs work.”

Ryusui chewed on his bottom lip and nodded.

Tsukasa set the rest of the cookie down and watched him for a moment. It wasn’t like the guy to be so quiet or hold back whatever was on his mind. As much as he wanted to put some distance between them he decided not to leave just yet. He was too curious about the blond’s demeanor. He looked at the bitten cookie then back at Ryusui and asked, “What? Was my review too harsh?”

Ryusui shook his head. “No, it was perfectly fair. There are lots of ways I still need to improve.”

“Yet something’s bothering you.” It was an observation, not a question. Tsukasa felt for the guy, truly he did, but he also had his own problems to deal with and seeing Ryusui make such a somber expression really wasn’t helping. It was all he could do to fight off the urge to pull him into a hug. He really needed to get out of here. Yet his feet were firmly planted in that spot.

“You can tell me…?” Tsukasa didn’t mean to add that upwards inflection at the end. Heck, he didn’t mean to say that at all but he just didn’t want to see Ryusui without a smile on his face. If he could help somehow, he would.

“Well,” Ryusui tucked his hair behind his left ear and mumbled, “ever since we met I’ve been a mess.” He scrunched his face and shrugged. “I mean more of a mess than usual, which is saying a lot.”

Tsukasa found that incredibly hard to believe. This guy had been off his rocker since day one but he made it work somehow. To be a functioning walking disaster seemed like a heck of a lot of work. Part of him was a bit in awe of that. But he was sure there was more to whatever was wrong, so he waited for the blond to continue.

“I used to be pretty set in my carefree lifestyle. Nothing to tie me down, living free as a bird. Then I impulsively decided to invest in you– I mean your bakery.” Ryusui said in a tone that was a lot softer than his usual one. He seemed lost in his own thoughts as he admitted, “Before I knew it, I was waking up each morning wondering if you’d smile at me instead of thinking up my next scheme to make more money than I could ever possibly need.”

Tsukasa’s mouth went dry. He willed his racing pulse to calm down since he could barely hear himself think over the sound of it drumming in his ears. He finally managed to gather enough coherent thoughts to ask, “Why would, I mean… why would it matter if I did something like that?”

“Because your smile is the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen,” Ryusui replied with a nervous chuckle. His cheeks darkened with blush and his gaze was fixed upon the ground as he added, “and I guess when it’s directed at me, I feel like I can take on the world or something. Saying it out loud sounds so…”

“Relatable.”

“Huh?”

Tsukasa took a single step forward and closed the distance between them. As soon as Ryusui looked up at him in surprise he leaned in the rest of the way and pressed their lips together. The electric feeling that shot through his veins was indescribable. Somehow it felt like everything that happened in his life was leading him to this exact moment. He’d found his perfect match.

If she was still around today, his grandmother might go as far as to say they were soulmates, but that was just silly. Or it had been a second ago. He’d never thought her belief in such had any merit before this moment. Now he was left to wonder if it might be true. There was nothing else in the world nearly as perfect as this.

Tsukasa broke the kiss and put his hand upon Ryusui’s blush-dusted cheek. He stared into those eyes he adored as he said, “I think I’ve loved you since the moment our eyes met when you walked into my bakery that very first day.”

Ryusui’s eyes widened and he immediately smiled from ear to ear. “That’s the cheesiest thing I’ve ever heard, oh my god! Say it _again_!”

In lieu of that request, Tsukasa simply kissed him again. He smiled when Ryusui hummed contently against his lips. He’d never get enough of this feeling.

“No, seriously say it again!” Ryusui chirped as soon as they broke the kiss.

“Absolutely not.” Tsukasa shook his head. Once had been embarrassing enough for a lifetime, thank you very much.

“Meanie,” Ryusui pouted.

“You’re the mean one,” Tsukasa hummed. He bopped Ryusui on the nose then explained, “Getting me to confess like that and leaving me hanging.”

Ryusui poked out his bottom lip and shook his head. He scrunched his face then replied, “What? I’m pretty sure I said it.”

“You didn’t.”

“Did too.”

“Ryusui…”

“Fine, since you apparently can’t get enough of hearing it,” Ryusui paused and grinned like an idiot. He put his hand on the back of Tsukasa’s head and pulled it down so that their foreheads were pressed together then shut his eyes and said, “I love you.”

“No take backs,” Tsukasa teased. Then he kissed the tip of Ryusui’s nose. He wrapped his arms around the blond like he’d wanted to so many times in the past. Of course he fit against him perfectly. It felt like the guy belonged in his embrace. Tsukasa wasn’t surprised in the slightest.

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” Ryusui opened his eyes with a gasp. He put his hands flat against Tsukasa’s chest and pushed back just enough to look up at him then yelled, “Does this mean I can have one of the free Sweethearts Cupcakes?”

Tsukasa studied the happy glow in Ryusui’s eyes for a moment before he finally asked, “Was that your plan all along? You were only into me for the cupcake, huh?”

“Oh yeah, totally,” Ryusui nodded. He tapped a finger on his chin and looked upwards as he added, “I decided to invest in this place solely with the purpose of helping create an incredible cupcake then getting to eat it for free one day.”

Tsukasa clicked his tongue and shook his head. “I knew it.”

“But now I think I could probably be into the man behind the cupcake given enough time,” Ryusui added with a crooked smile. He batted his eyes playfully then hummed, “And some disgustingly romantic dates.”

“How about I just kiss you again?” Tsukasa offered with a smirk.

“That works too!” Ryusui chirped. He smiled when Tsukasa did just that. When the taller man pulled away once more he said, “But seriously let’s go on a date right now.”

“How did I know you were about to say something like that?” Tsukasa laughed. He took Ryusui’s hand and threaded their fingers together. Everything about their skin touching felt so right he couldn’t begin to comprehend it. He smiled and motioned with his free hand as he hummed, “Lead the way.”

“We’re going to have the best night out on the town!” Ryusui exclaimed. He laughed loudly then started to talk about all the hot spots that were open all night so they’d never run out of things to do. They could make this date last all the way until tomorrow morning.

All the while Tsukasa simply smiled to himself and nodded along. The hand in his felt so right that he hoped Ryusui didn’t let go for the rest of their date. He could hardly believe that all this started in a quaint little bakery when a pair of eyes met for the very first time. That first wondrous moment had been the start of a brand-new love story, albeit with some familiar details here and there.

**Author's Note:**

> Did they meet and fall in love in the same exact place as Tsukasas grandparents?? Absofuckinglutely  
> Did they realize it? Nope. But they WILL and Ryusui will tell that story to Everyone He Meets. Everyone. 
> 
> The salt instead of sugar scene is one of my favssss its just so cute I cant deaaaal
> 
> Theyre partners in business, life, and crime (the last being stealing one anothers hearts you knooow)
> 
> Mirai is going to tease them both soo much when Tsukasa finally brings Ryusui home bless her heart :3
> 
> -
> 
> ~Side note: congrats to TsukaSui for hitting 25 (filtered) fics in their tag!! They deserve it!! Here's to many, many more <3


End file.
